backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Pablo
Pablo is a blue penguin, most likely to be a Little Blue Penguin. He is one of the Backyardigans. Pablo likes ice cream and raisins. He is best friends with Tyrone and lives in a blue house. His interests include playing with Austin and Tyrone, pretending, and going on adventures. He never looks on the bright side. Instead he walks around in circles saying unpositive things. Despite his fear of many things, Pablo will always help a friend in need. Description Pablo is good-natured and tries to make everyone happy. Pablo is an imaginative, frenetic little penguin who’s a bit tightly wound. Pablo thinks, speaks, acts, and reacts quickly – but by no means is he a birdbrain. He’s always ready to help his backyard playmates as they explore the High Seas, the Frozen North, or the Wild West. He may not be the most agile or graceful of the friends, but he’s enthusiastic and determined. He’s one penguin who loves to play! Pablo's personality changes in the third season. In the first two seasons, Pablo was worried often. In season three, he shows no sign of being scared to do something. This also had an affect on his popular "panic attacks", which he did not have during season three. The panic attack was brought up again in a season four episode. Pablo is the most popular character in The Backyardigans, often becomin g the favorite Backyardigan because of his look, and his role as the more humorous character. He became popular with boys as Uniqua was popular with girls. Looks Pablo's head, arms, back and toes are blue and his chest and legs are pale yellow. His arms end in mitten-like flippers He has a blue bowtie and a blue-and-yellow beanie hat with a red propeller, which are the only clothing he wears outside of a story. He has a yellow beak, a pink tongue and black eyelashes. Pablo is the only character that has toes. Appearances Pablo has appeared in every episode of The Backyardigans except for one, Chichen-Itza Pizza. To see a list of all his appearances, go to List Of Pablo's Appearances. Picture Gallery Captain Booty.JPG|Pablo as Captain Moody|link=Fly Girl 008.JPG|Surfer Pablo|link=Surf's Up Detective Pablo.jpg|Detective Pablo|link=Whodunit The Master Of Disguise.JPG|Pablo as Le Master of Disguise|link=Le Master Of Disguise Zablo.JPG|Pablo as Zablo|link=Ranch Hands from Outer Space Strongtarzan.jpg|Tarzan Pablo|link=The Heart Of The Jungle pi.jpg|Pirate Pablo|link=Pirate Treasure Yucky Man.jpg|Pablo as Yucky Man|link=Race To The Tower Of Power pa.jpg|Desert Explorer Pablo|link=Quest for the Flying Rock as.jpg|Castaway Pablo|link=Castaways agr.jpg|Agent Pablo|link=Elephant on the Run pp.jpg|Pablo as Agent Secret|link=International Super Spy dede.jpg|Professor Pablo|link=To the Center of the Earth gg.jpg|Giant Pablo|link=Escape from Fairy Tale Village Cleanguy.jpg|Very Clean Guy|link=Race To The Tower Of Power PiratePabloSuperhero.jpg|Pablo as a Superhero|link=Super Team Awesome! Ninjablo.jpg|Pablo as a ninja|link=Samurai Pie Pablovik.jpg|Pablo the Viking|link=Viking Voyage Sockies.jpg|Pablo the Static-Tester|link=For the Love of Socks! Professor Bug.jpg|Professor Bug|link=Robot Rampage The Yeti.jpg|Yeti|link=The Yeti King Pablo.jpg|King Pablo|link=Tale of the Mighty Knights Put the Bone Down, and Move Slowly Away From The Hole!.jpg|Police Officer Pablo|link=Caveman's Best Friend Thunder.jpg|Jockey Pablo on Thunder|link=Horsing Around MountiePABLO.JPG|Mountie Pablo|link=The Snow Fort Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood The Clean Tower Guard Pablo.jpg|Pablo the Tower Guard|link=Break Out! Agenta.jpg|Agent Pablo|link=Secret Mission Ping Pong Bandit.jpg|Pablo the Ping Pong Bandit|link=Blazing Paddles Hmmmm.....not so sure..jpg|Pablo Drinking Apple Juice|link=International Super Spy PLEASE!.jpg|Pablo Floating|link=Mission To Mars Pablor 2.jpg|Pablor|link=Pablor and the Acorns Soccer Monster.jpg|Pablo the Soccer Monster|link=Monster Detectives WOAH! BOINGAS!.jpg|Happy Pablo|link=Mission To Mars Vich.jpg|Pablo Pablovich|link=Catch that Train! Jockey Pablo.jpg|Jockey Pablo|link=Horsing Around Vampablo.jpg|Pablo as the vampire|link=Scared Of You WOO! YEAH!.jpg|Pablo as the Guardian Of The Gate|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Snobbish Look.jpg|Pablo the Editor|link=Front Page News Mrjingles.jpg|Pablo as Mr. Jingles the Elf|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve PabloTheSwiftPose.jpg|Pablo the Swift|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters Pablo the Flipper.jpg|Pablo as The Flipper|link=The Flipper! Stop That Boinga!.jpg|Pablo the Cook|link=The Big Dipper Diner Wizard Pablo.jpg|Wizard Pablo|link=A Giant Problem Trivia *Pablo has not appeared in every episode. His one absence was in Chichen-Itza Pizza. *Pablo is the second main character in the series, after Uniqua. *In Robot Rampage, Pablo is revealed to be greedy, ordering robots to do whatever he wants. *Pablo has a tendency to panic when the situation looks grim. This character trait was most common in the first season, and brought back in a few season four episodes only. *In the TV movie'' International Super Spy'', the movie focuses on Pablo the most, but Uniqua is the main character of the series. *In the TV movie, Pablo's agent name is Agent Secret. *Pablo's horse is named Old Paint. Quotes *"Oh man, oh man!" *"We're not gonna survive." *"This is bad, bad I tell you!" *"Don't panic!" *"Yeah?" *"And I don't feel so well....." *"Bleh!" Sources #Meet the Characters - The Backyardigans - NickJr.com #Pablo - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia #The Backyardigans - OVGuide.com #Pablo - The Backyardigans - Google Images Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Males